Gallagher Academey For Vampiric Teens
by narisadar
Summary: It wasn't always this way. Species against species, gender against gender. But that was before my time. Before I knew what was happening to this world. Before Gallagher. Cam isn't your average teen. She is a Vampire. And a powerful one at that. But what happens when war breaks loose in the world outside and Cam and her friends are the only ones who can stop it?


**Hey everyone! Just to let you know this is my first fanfic so go easy.**

**oh, and they live in a world way different from the one in the books. Just to warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Academy or any of Ally Carters characters.**

* * *

Chapter One – The Announcement

"and then as she went flying towards the wall screaming. I followed her and when she hit the wall I caught her and got right up in her face and said 'better not annoy me again Tina, you know I don't have the best temper' then I just dropped her and walked off, but you should have seen the look on her face! It was to die for!" Bex exclaimed as we sat eating our dinner. Macey grinned devilishly while Liz sat grimacing. I just nodded I mean it's not like I need a recap I was there, but I have to admit that her face was pretty funny.

"Hey Cam" Macey said from her seat across from me "I was wondering if you wanted to go costume hunting tomorrow?" Ahh, the great art of costume hunting, I was wondering when that was going to come up. You see what we call 'costume hunting' normal people would call a trip to the mall. Of course we can't leave the school grounds but the school does have clothing stores and other shops and venues under the front lawn. The reason we do costume hunting is once every year we get to dress up like humans, it's called haunt a human day because that's what the adults do out in the real world. They dress up like humans a follow one everywhere for an entire day just to freak them out. No one really knows where this tradition came from but it's fun so it has survived the ages. Here at Gallagher we just like to dress up and pretend to be humans for a day, the teachers say it builds characteristic, but I think they just want a day off from teaching.

"Sure! I can't wait to see what horrid fashions the fleshes are wearing this year!"

"Coolio! Well I guess Bex, that means you are on Friday and Liz, your tomorrow!" At this both girls put on their biggest grins, because they really wanted to go first but they knew there was no arguing with Macey.

After we had finished eating our food, my mother a.k.a. our headmistress stepped up to the altar to make tomorrows announcements. "Ladies it is lovely to see you all here on the first day of term" mother said. Now you are probably really confused here, I said we were not allowed to leave the school, and we aren't but we do have holidays within the school where the shops and venues are open all day every day, same with the grand hall and there are no classes. "As you know haunt a human day is only a week and a half away. Therefore our clothing shops will be changing their stock from our normal clothes to that of teenaged human girls." At this point all the girls in the hall cheered for about 5 seconds "But don't forget your studies in the meantime, it is essential that you know everything we teach you at this school before going out into the real world. You are dismissed ladies, goodnight" As we all walked back to our rooms I wondered again why exactly we need to be here.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As the sun rose, I turned over in bed trying to get comfortable. I knew Macey would want to check out as many stores as possible and make me try on the best clothes from each store before deciding which ones to get. So I was postponing getting up since you get four days off for shopping every time haunt a human comes around. Hopefully Macey wouldn't make us get up for another hour but you can never be sure, so I was trying to get as much rest in as I could before the challenge that today was gonna be.

An hour and a half later we were ready to go while the others were leaving for school. "I hope you guys have fun shopping" Bex exclaimed as she walked out the door of our dark dorm room. Liz followed with a "have fun costume hunting!" while she ran to her first class. Mace and I just looked at each other before grabbing our money and whizzing out the door. As we ran I relished the freedom of it, even if we were inside it was wonderful running through the corridors whipping up wind as we rushed for the secret passage that would take us to our extensive underground shopping centre.

As we entered the 'mall' we heard music playing. It was kind of ironic because of what we are but I loved the song all the same. When Mace realized what was playing she laughed "This is a good song and it's like Mr Mars wrote it just for us! Come on lets go a hunting!" as we looked for my human clothes we sang along to the music in angelic voices that completely contradicted our true nature.

(_Macey: italics_,Cam: bold, both: underlined)

Truth of the matter is I'm complicated

You're as straight as they come

You go 'bout your day, baby

While I hide from the sun_  
_

_It's better if you don't understand_

_'Cause you won't know what it's like_

_Until you try__  
_

_You know I, I've been waiting on the other side_

And you, all you gotta do is cross the line

I could wait a whole life time but you just gotta decide

_You know I, I've been waiting on the other_

_Waiting on the other side__  
_

We would live forever

Who could ask for more?

You could die if you wanted

But baby, what for?**  
**

_It's better if you don't understand_

_And you won't know what it's like_

_Until you try__  
_

You know I, I've been waiting on the other side

And you, all you gotta do is cross the line

_I could wait a whole life time but you just gotta decide_

_You know I, I've been waiting on the other_

_Waiting on the other side__  
_

If they say life's a dream call this insomnia

'Cause this ain't Wonderland, it damn sure ain't Narnia

And once you cross the line, you can't change your mind

Yeah, I'm a monster but I'm no Frankenstein  


And quite frankly

I've been feeling insane in between my eyes

I really can't explain what I feel inside

If you knew what I was, you'd run and hide  


Many have tried to go into the night

Cross over the line and come back alive

But that's the price we pay

When we living on the other side _  
_

_You know I, I've been waiting on the other side_

And you, all you gotta do is cross the line

I could wait a whole life time but you just gotta decide

_You know I, I've been waiting on the other_

_Waiting on the other side__  
_

It's better if you don't understand

It's better if you don't understand

It's better if you don't understand

It's better if you don't understand

It's better if you don't understand

It's better if you don't understand

When the song finished Mace had already thrown several things at me. Some of them for haunt a human day and some to blend in if we ever had to leave the grounds. It's always good to be prepared. "I can't believe they actually wear this stuff all the time!" I said as I looked at the excessively bright and outrageous clothing hanging from the racks.

"I know but it just makes it more fun for us!" Mace whispered as she shoved me toward the change rooms.

I was now in the change rooms trying on Graphs Printed High Waist Tights and a Spearmint Coloured Cutout Shoulder Oversized T-Shirt that Mace said would be perfect for haunt a human day. When I came out she just smiled and nodded. I took that as a yes and went to try on some of the clothes for emergencies. There were a few fitted bandeaux in different colours and different styles of cropped t-shirts as well as some tanks and shorts. After confirming that they all looked good Mace decided it was time to look for shoes.

After dragging me around for 2 more hours Mace finally found the shoes she was looking for. They were Cheeky Mint Green Wedges, though I have no idea what that means, I have to admit they looked good. When I started to get hungry and refused to do anymore shopping until we ate, we headed for the food court.

The food court is not what you would expect from your normal mall. Ours sells all kinds of rare delicacies, and I mean rare. Most of it is meat but sometimes you will come across the odd piece of bread or fruit. And if you get really lucky you might even smell out a pint of blood. But today we just settled for meat.

As Macey led me towards the accessories and make-up she caught sight of something that made her squeal in excitement and run in the direction of a fashion shop. I sighed and followed after her. "CAM! Look at this!" she exclaimed holding up a Camo Printed Skater Skirt "This is perfect for me! Should I get it now or wait until Saturday?" she asked.

"It would look great on you mace! And I would get it now before it sells out." I advised.

"You are so right. Just one moment!" she said as she ran into the shop

When she came out she had renewed her energy and was ready to shop for accessories.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER SHOPPING TRIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We were sitting in our dorm doing homework when Bex and Liz came rushing in exclaiming "SHOW US THE MERCHENDISE!"

I grinned and went to my closet and brought it out for them to see, and then I went to my dresser and brought over the accessories and make-up. "Oh wow mace you've out done yourself this is even better than last year!" Bex praised

Macey just smiled like a little kid on Christmas and nodded her thanks to Bex. Liz was looking at it all in shock "Well they've certainly moved on from last year" she said

"What did you expect them to stay with the same fashion 2 years in a row?" Mace asked incredulously

"No, but it's just so different from last years, I wonder how they came to this trend"

"I don't know but I'm just going with the flow" as Mace said this my internal clock told me that the sun would dip below the horizon in about half an hour.

"It's time for dinner guys and even though I ate at lunch I am absolutely ravenous!" I cried

They just laughed at me as I put away the purchases and then we all flitted down to the grand hall for dinner.

Dinner was delicious as always, our cook was a genius when it came to variety with our meals, especially when we pretty much had to eat the same thing all the time. I suppose I should probably explain what we are then. If you haven't already figured it out. Okay I'm just gonna come straight out and say it… we're vampires. Yeah I know that can't be vampires don't exist. Well you're talking to one right now and I'm pretty sure I exist. Anyway we aren't like all the vampires you've probably read about.

First of all we aren't affected by the sun at all, zero, zilch, nada though we prefer dark things.

We live forever at the age we choose, but you have to choose wisely because once you do there is no changing, no aging ever again.

We can eat anything we want though vegetables do nothing for our health and, frankly, taste like cardboard, so we normally stick to meat and occasionally blood.

We are born not made though we can make other vampires we tend not to unless the situation is dire.

We can reproduce without males, all we have to do is really want a child and we get one, though it will always be the same gender as the one who wanted it and we can only have one child each.

We are incredibly strong, fast and smart we also have enhanced senses.

And lastly every vampire is born with a gift in addition to the standard ones. Mine is invisibility, Liz can control technology, Bex can cause you great pain just by touching you and Mace can convince you do anything no matter how much you don't want to. There are other powerful talents in our ranks like Tine Walters, she can see your memories like she was there with you and Mick Morrison can paralyse you if she thinks you are going to hurt someone she cares about, Anna Fetterman can become insubstantial, which means she can walk right through you even though you can still see her, Eva Alvarez can cut off all your senses so her and Mick make a great team, Kim Lee can control the earth, Jessica Boden can copy the power of another though it depends how close she is to the original to how long it lasts and Courtney Bauer can see your true intentions no matter what comes out of your mouth.

Between us we are pretty lethal for girls of 16 and 17, even for vampires. We have our defence who are: Mick, Eva and Macey. Our offence: Bex, Jessica, Anna, Kim and me. Our psychics: Courtney, Tina and Liz. Plus our stealth: Eva, Anna, me and sometimes Jessica. Not to mention we are all beautiful, but that is a matter for another time.

As my mother stepped up to the altar to say the pledge we all stood to attention. "Vampires of Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" she asked. Just then every girl at every table said in unison, "We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come?" my mother asked

"To learn her skills. Honour her fangs. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives."

"Thank you ladies now as I'm sure you all realize we are one day closer to haunt a human day, and some of you have already been costume hunting. But please do not waste the time you have, it is precious and valuable time. Things are changing in the outside world and we need everyone up to speed with each other. This could very well be the end of some cities and civilizations, but keep in mind we fight for justice and light, we will defend ourselves and anyone who needs us, and as long as they are female we will fight for them. But for now it does not concern us so we will go ahead with normalcy, but be prepared for anything. Thankyou ladies, you are dismissed." As my mother walked away from the altar for once everything was quiet then group by group we filled silently out of the hall and back to our dorms.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXTMORNING(THURSDAY)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

"What do you think she was talking about last night?" whispered Mace

"I don't know, maybe there is a war coming, though why I have no idea" speculated Liz

"Do you think that's why they are training us?" Bex asked

"Maybe, hey Liz do you think the security cameras will give anything away or should we try some of the databases first?" Mace questioned

"Umm.. unless something's happening around the school, which Headmistress Morgan said their wasn't, then no. It's probably a safer bet if we try the databases first and if we come up with nothing then we try the cameras." Liz explained as she booted up her laptop.

"You don't have to whisper anymore, I'm awake now." I say as I swing out of bed.

"Morning Cam"

"Morning Mace, I see you're talking about Mums announcement"

"Do you know anything?" Bex asked while she searched through her gothic style closet

"No more then you" I answer as I walk over to the mirror "I wish I knew but I don't, so since we don't know anything we are just gonna have to be prepared like Mum said. Which means Mace we get to choose practical clothes today" I say while staring down Macey

"Fine, but I have to approve them before you leave this room." She stated

"Deal." I said as I brushed my long dishwater blonde hair into a braid with my side fringes out. Once done with my hair I went over to my black and purple closet and pull out a pair of black leather tights and a wine coloured leather peplum top with black rose designs, then I get out my favourite pair of black ankle boots. While I waited for Bex to finish in the bathroom, I decided to get my makeup ready. I would have black Smokey eyes and wine coloured lipstick, since we have such pale skin it will look great. After waiting a little longer a figured why not go all out and wear some black lacy underwear, so I went and got that, then when Bex was finally done I went in and got dressed. When I came out Mace had set up her usual station where she would do makeup and hair. Bex had already been done so I went and sat down told her what I wanted for my makeup and let her do anything with my hair.

Once Mace had finished I had to say I looked pretty good. She had done my makeup like I had asked and my dishwater blonde hair was in an intricate half up half down braid thing while my clothes made me look intimidating.

Bex was wearing a red and black dress with laser cut-out details and Ugg Kendrick black boots. Her makeup was bold and red with black accents around her eyes. Her hair was in a sleek up do that went really well with the rest of the outfit.

Liz had on a dark purple skirt with ruffle peplum and black leather corset. Her feet were clad in black platform shoes with purple rose designs on the heels. Her long blonde hair hung wavy down her back and her makeup was lighter than ours, she had purple lipstick and eye shadow with black eyeliner.

As Mace entered the bathroom I contemplated which cloak I should wear. Our cloaks are what separate us into different year groups the seniors have a plain black cloak, the juniors have a red cloak, the sophomores have a dark purple cloak, the freshman have a midnight blue cloak and the grade sevens have the wine coloured cloak. Since we are sophomores we have the dark purple cloaks. You are only allowed to wear your grades colour unless it is a special event, even though you get to keep your old cloaks. Each cloak comes in four different types: the long hooded cloak that reaches your feet or the short hooded cloak that only reaches your lower back, the long cloak with a high collar or the short cloak with a high collar. I decided on the short cloak with a high collar just as Mace came out of the bathroom. "Good choice Cam, it goes well with your outfit." She said while smiling at me, I gave her a toothy grin back.

Mace was wearing a black High Waist Skirt and a black Bustier Top with Peplum and dark purple studded lace up combat boots to match her cloak. Her hair was in a high messy ponytail and her makeup was dark purple with black accents around the eyes. We all decided on the short high collared cloak and headed down to breakfast. Mace and Liz disappeared half way there, then I remembered they were going costume hunting. But right now I couldn't care less all I wanted was some food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER BREAKFAST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_1__st__ period Human culture_

_2__nd__ period Advanced calculus_

_3__rd__ period Combat training and tactics_

_4__th__ period Vampiric behaviours_

_-Lunch-_

_5__th__ period Advanced biology_

_6__th__ period Animal and male behaviours_

_7__th__ period Advanced literature_

_8__th__ period Gift conditioning_

First class of the day was Human culture, in this class we learnt about the ways of humans and about their history. To be honest it's quite boring.

Second is calculus. _Advanced _calculus. It pretty much explains itself.

Third is a favorite of mine. Combat training and tactics. Oh, it can be so fun sometimes.

Fourth is Vampiric behaviours, which is basically where you learn how vampires are made and how to control little things like bloodlust. That was sarcasm if you didn't realize.

Then lunch. Hallelujah! Finally I was starving to death!

After lunch we have advanced bio. This is actually pretty interesting, considering we have no qualms about cutting open dead animals, so we do all kinds of stuff.

Animal and male behaviours. What can I say this is my third favorite class, you learn about animal and about how the male works, human or vampire.

Seventh is advanced lit. I know what is with all the advanced classes. Truthfully I don't know, but they are actually kinda easy.

And last but not least is my favorite. I mean, who wouldn't like it, you get to practice using your gift AND you get to beat each other up! It's the perfect class.

After all that was over we rushed back to our room knowing Mace and Liz would already be back. As soon as we burst through the doors Mace was up and getting the costume out. It was a Pink Basic Low Hem Dress with Metallic Skinny Belt and metallic flats with stud designs. I immediately knew it would look good on Liz, maybe not as much her normal clothes, but still it would look great. "Lizzy! It is perfect for you and haunt a human day!" Bex exclaimed

"As much as I agree with Bex, did you have to go with Pink?" I asked

"It was the only one Macey thought would work." Liz said. I grinned showing my fangs.

"I know that Liz I was just messin with ya!" I say while Bex and Macey laugh and Liz try to suppress her smile. But eventually we all end up on the plush purple shag laughing til it hurts.

* * *

**Umm... please review i would really like some feedback.**


End file.
